Age of the Armorix: Meet the Armorix!
by Virgo626
Summary: Iyara gives the Winx and the Specialists the surprise of their lives: she is actually Izumi Blaze, Guardian of the Forces, Magi in Training, and that she is a hybrid between a fairy and a Specialist.
1. Chapter 1

"No! Tecna's not dead! You're all wrong!" Timmy shouted. When a few certain people, one of them Timmy knew well, heard this, they knew they had to be careful of what they said aloud.

"Let me try to talk some sense into him," Riven mumbled as he followed Timmy.

Timmy's mind was whirling. His friends wouldn't believe him. A feeling was gnawing at his insides.

"Our goal is to get into the Omega Dimension unnoticed," Someone said.

Timmy turned around and saw eight figures sitting around a fire. One was standing with its back turned to Timmy.

"The pixies will barge in as soon as we give them the signal," the figure was saying.

"Is that Iyara?" Timmy thought to himself.

"Seriously Timmy," Riven began.

"Ssshh!" Timmy shushed. He strained to listen what else Iyara had to say.

Riven looked where Timmy was looking to try and see what was going on, and he saw the same eight figures.

"Iyara," one figure said. "What if they find out your real identity?"

Timmy now had new thoughts. Iyara could be hooked up with Valtor! By looking at Riven, Timmy could tell he was thinking the same. Timmy decided that he wouldn't worry about Iyara now.

* * *

Timmy, Helia and Brandon sat almost motionless in their "ice prison". One girl with short red hair suddenly jumped down. She took a look around, then whistled. Seven other girls jumped down. Among them was Iyara.

"So this is the vast Omega Dimension," one girl with a braid said.

"It is supposed to be a jail," another girl with lavender streaked turquoise hair said.

"Stay focused," Iyara said. "Remember the mission."

The other girls nodded, and that's when escaped criminals jumped in.

"When genius, what now, we're right in front of Timmy, Brandon, and Helia," one girl with silvery gold hair said.

"Well that just instills me with confidence," Iyara mumbled.

"Seriously, I told you guys we'd blow or cover!" said a red haired girl with a ponytail.

"Enough arguing, transform!" Iyara shouted. Much to the Specialists surprise, all eight girls transformed, similarly to the Winx. When they were done, they had armor like appearances.

"Alright, boys, wanna play?" Iyara asked, and fired an attack spell.

"In in Magix is going on?!" Brandon shouted, but no one really heard.

"At least her disks are still in style," Helia said. And it was true. Iyara was hurling her disks at the criminals, knocking them out one by one. The other seven were using spells.

"It's about time!" Shouted a blonde haired girl in blue armor.

Iyara snapped her fingers three times, and seven pixies flew in and started attacking.

While that was going on, Bloom, Sky, and Tecna had managed to free Timmy, Brandon, and Helia, and most of the criminals had been wiped out.

Amid all the confusion, the Specialists and Winx were glad when three Specialists they knew very well jumped into the scene: Victor, Luke, and Andrew.

"Wow, Izumi learned alot," Victor said, pointing to Iyara.

"Izumi?" Sky asked confused "That's Iyara,"

"What do you mean?" Victor asked. "That's Izumi Blaze, Guardian of the Forces, Magi in Training." Luke and Andrew nodded their agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?!" shouted the Specialists.

"She lied?" Riven shouted angrily.

"Maybe she had a reason," Timmy said.

"She gave you an alias probably," Victor said.

"You didn't know about any of this?" Helia astonished.

"Nope," the three brothers answered in unison.

* * *

"Izumi, your brothers, just blew your cover," said a girl with blonde hair in a bun shouted to Izumi.

"They do it all the time," Izumi shouted back. Izumi had never really gotten along with her brothers, mostly because she just met them a month agomsince she returned from Grenoba.

When there werent any criminals in sight, Riven asked Izumi seberely, "So, Izumi," Riven emphasized Izumi. "You kept a secret."

"Oh wow, you found out," Izumi said with fake surprise. "Youre so smart."

"Then why?" Riven asked?

"Does that have to be answered now?" Izumi asked, annoyed.

"Could you at least tell us who they are?" Timmy asked, pointing to the other seven girls.

"That I can answer now," Izumi said. "This is Amaya," she motioned toward the girl with lavender streaked turquoise hair. "And that is Erisu," she pointed to the girl with a braid. "And that's Emiri," she pointed to the girl with short red hair. "That's Reiko," she motioned toward the girl with blomde hair in a bun. "That's Kawata," she pointed toward the girl with silvery gold hair. "And that's Azari, " she motioned toward the girl with red hair in a ponytail. "And finally, Moriko," Izumi pointed to the remaining girl with long blonde hair. "We are hybrids between fairies and Specialists."

"You still havent answered my question," Riven crossed his arms over his chest.

"Seriously?" Izumi shouted. "You want to talk about that now?"

"Yes," Riven said seriously.

"Fine i changed my name so the Force Lord couldnt track me," Izumi said.

"force Lord?" Sky asked confused.

"no time to explain!" Izumi called. "I'll tell you on the ship!"


End file.
